A New Beginning
by DynastyWARRIORS
Summary: A blue haired mage that was forced to not use her magic. Her identity. She decided a new beginning is an order. But with an aggressive dog that chases her, a white haired goddess that can change to a demon, a fortune teller box that runs on ale only and a dead enchanted forest that talks to her at night...Yeah, Juvia will take it all.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or the characters in this story...as for the pairings for this story it would be gruvia but I am unsure of the rest. Suggestions please?  
_

Juvia has done it! She finished unpacking her last box to her new house! This is definitely a new step forward, to making her parents proud of her. Although the cottage has 4 bedrooms, with furniture included, it was in the middle of pretty much nowhere. There was a small village close by – about a mile walk, which suits Juvia just fine. But what was daunting was the house was next to a dead enchanting forest.

'It will definitely be a bonus for Halloween', Juvia thought.

Juvia did say to herself that she needed a remote area; well this is her dream come true. The house price was at a reasonable price of jewels and it also included lovely furniture's. It would cost Juvia, a couple of missions to get the place renovating – but for now it will do.

'At least its better than _there_' Juvia thought to herself. She shivered and not because of the cold.

In speaking about the cold, the village was known for its random but frightening snow storms. Which was perfect for Juvia – it means that the rain she brings with her, would blend in with the storm. And no one will blame Juvia! With a smile on her face, Juvia grabbed her long navy coat and scarf.

'Juvia needs to go to the grocery store.'

With a determined face, she looked at herself at the mirror located beside her front door. She examined herself and concluded that she looks like a plain gloomy lady. Her hair was let loose, wavy blue hair stops at the middle of her small back. Her face showed no emotion although her eyes tell something different. Excitement or curiosity, perhaps. It was definitely a new adventure. She made and took a ham sandwich to eat along the way to the village. Maybe Juvia can meet new people also. Her thoughts trailed of to a certain long black haired someone with piercings all over his face.

She sighed at the thought, she did tell him to come with her – but he wanted to search for his missing uncle. She gave him her new address, in case he changed his mind. That was only two weeks ago and she hadn't heard anything back from him. She hoped he was okay. Shaking her thoughts away, she returned back to reality. She decided to explore the area first before going grocery shopping.

She walked around aimlessly, until she found herself in front of a snow meadow. It was a breath-taking sight, beyond the meadows lead the forest. A forest that was full of naked trees, even though they had no leaves – she could not see anything beyond the first layer as it fades to the blackness. The fog covering the forest gave an eerie aura. It seems like the trees were whimpering and hissing to one another. Waving their branches about as if welcoming Juvia to its borders.

Too busy in her observation she failed to see a dog lying in the middle of the meadow. It wasn't until he gave a short bark that Juvia snapped to its direction. The dark haired dog was sitting in the middle of snow patch, its cold dead eyes stared at her movements, growling threatening at Juvia. He sniffed round the area, before slowly approaching at her; making foot trails on the un-touched snow. Cautiously taking step by step, until it was an arm length away from Juvia. Juvia crouched low and took her leftover ham sandwich to the dog. His eyes bounced back and forth to Juvia and the food. He quickly snatched the sandwich out of her hand, if Juvia hadn't flinched away, the dog probably would of ripped her hand off. It ran towards the misty forest.

'Juvia just wanted to have some company, is all she wanted.' She stared after the dog.

As if reading her thoughts, the dog stopped and looked back, as if expecting her to give chase. When it noticed she wasn't going to chase, it sat down and stared at her. The sandwich left forgotten in front of it. It was as if it was taunting at her.

'What a bully', Juvia thought, as she coked her head to the side confused at first. But, sighed and dusted her coat ready to go home. As soon as she took a step away, the dog barked at her. Juvia quickly looked back and noticed the dog was gone. Her sandwich remained on the floor. Maybe it didn't trust people? What a waste of food. She thought.

Once she reached home, it was afternoon- a cup of tea was an order. Although, she had no food in the house – her initial thoughts throughout the day was to unpack – not that she had a lot of belongings. Slapping her forehead and cursing to herself, she quickly picked back her scarf and put her bag on. She stepped out and locked her front door only to be greeted a cold howling wind.

'When did this come, all of a sudden!' She gripped her jacket tighter. It was freezing! She faced harsh wind before, but not like this one. The harsh wind blew hail stones and step by step she made it to the village. The wind seemed to died down mysteriously, once she reached. She found herself in front of a small store; the name of 'Mistress Strauss Food store' was its name. Odd name if you asked Juvia. She shrugged and entered. She was greeted by an aromatic smell of hot chocolate. She looked around and found the shop to be remote. Not surprising, judging by the wind - everyone would be in their nice comfy warm bed.

She sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She grabbed the essentials and placed it onto the wooden counter. She called out for someone. No one answered, only her echoes. She couldn't believe her luck – she sighed tiredly and put the items she gathered back to its right aisle.

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in!'

Juvia spun around only to be greeted by the most beautiful women she saw before. Her white long hair made her look like an angel along with her blue eyes. Although behind the kind smile lies something behind it. 'Or maybe Juvia is becoming paranoid' she thought.

'Juvia should apologise, she thought the shop was closed. ' Juvia gave a short bow to the white haired beauty

'Oh no need to apologise! I just wasn't expecting anyone to come through that harsh wind. Please don't hesitate to browse around. ' She replied with a gentle smile on her face.

Juvia nodded and picked all of the items and gently placed them on the mahogany counter. When she finished paying, the white haired lady introduced herself.

I don't think I need to ask but are you new here. I'm Mirajane, I'm guessing you are Juvia?

Juvia nodded. Mirajane beamed at her and asked her where she came from.

Juvia opened her mouth but quickly closed it. And looked down at the counter and deciding how she should answer.

' Gomennasai, I did not mean to pry – I was only curious' Mirjane gave an apologetic smile but waited for an answer.

Deciding there was no harm to telling the truth. 'Juvia is from the P.L Orphanage, down at the coast.' Juvia replied monotony.

'Oh the coast that sounds lovely!' answered Mirajane, her smile never leaving her face but her eyes showed sympathy for her. That orphanage was not really a safe haven. Mirajane glimpsed outside the window and with her hand raised to her mouth she gasped.

'Oh you best be on your home, Juvia! Those dark clouds seems to be coming this way. '

Juvia nodded

With a wave, Mirajane called out to come see her if she needed anything.

Not knowing any kindness before, Juvia awkwardly waved at her and headed back to her place. Clutching her grocery bag loosely to her chest; as she braved through the strong cold winds.

Meanwhile, Mirajane was staring at her back, through the shop window, with calm calculating eyes. A large shadow approached behind her, towering over her. 'NEE-CHAN, YOU FORGOT TO WEAR YOUR -!'

White spiked hair and a towering figure but gentle eyes staring at the beauty who stopped looking outside the window.

'No need to fret, Otouto'

'But, that's what happened with her! Nee-chan, I don't want to lose you too!'

The white haired patted her brothers giant arm gently, and comforted him. Both pair of eyes seemed to be drifting to sadness and despair, as they recalled a painful memory.

It will never happen again she whispered as she walked through the back room. Her otouto only stood in the middle of the room, his head low. He took a deep breathe and muttered to himself 'If you're a man...you don't cry' he huffed and followed behind his sister.

Juvia huffed, as she clutched the grocery bag closer to her chest and fished out her to keys to unlock her front door. Along the journey home, she felt like someone was watching her back but she couldn't spot anything through the storm. The storm blinded her vision and her only thought was to get home and relax by the stove. Once she was inside, she had to slam the door shut with her weight as the wind pushes through. Once inside she took off her scarf and boiled some water on the stove for that desired hot chocolate she longed for. While it was heating up, she took some firewood and placed it under the stove and lit it with her match. She relaxed on her sofa and rubbed her legs together for warmth. She loved the cold but it does have its limits. Her thoughts came to the dog and thought if it had found shelter. Her thoughts did not dive deeper as the whistle of the kettle began to wheeze out throughout the house. She sighed for the nth time and poured herself that hot chocolate and relaxed.

Those dark clouds always did the best out of her – always followed her throughout her 22 years of joyful life. Why does it always seem like I'm so far from home, she wondered. Her eyes staring at the dark clouds.

Late afternoon, Juvia, decided to grow vegetables around her backyard to save up what little money she has remaining. She did spot a bookstore when she was on her way to the Strauss store. She decided to head to the bookstore as soon as the storm passes. As she made her way, the sign of the bookstore was half covered by the snow. Though, she could just make the first couple of words from the rotten wood. 'L&L Books Ltd'. Not the most creative of all titles but it was straight to the point.

She entered and slowly approached to the counter. A small old lady was present there, brown wrinkled eyes fixed to the book in front of her. She was leaning against the counter, her thick framed glasses sliding down her nose occasionally as she nudged it back up

'I hate to interrupt her', Juvia thought; as she was debating to call for attention or come back later. Deciding on the latter, she turned around only jump in fright as another fairly old lady greeted before her. Juvia was able to distinguish the brown doe-like eyes and her blonde hair which had a tint of white. Her small frame and crooked back showed she must have been carrying heavy load of books. Worn and wrinkled hands waving in front of Juvia's face, but one of her hand held a fairly large pinkish scar, as she greeted herself.

'Oh hello, I didn't mean to make you jump.' Kind brown eyes staring at the empty blue.

'That is okay, umm I hate to interrupt- ' Juvia bowed slightly, keeping her blue eyes fixed on the hand. 'She must have had a pretty nasty slash' Juvia thought.

She was cut off by the old lady by the counter. She closed the book with a snap. Her hair was tied to a lose bun and you can just about see a hint of blue. She took off her glasses and quickly walked towards Juvia and held her hands. She was smaller than expected. But defiantly not slow, as the petite old lady rushed in front of Juvia, in mere seconds.

'Interrupt not at all! This place is open to public, so please help yourself. I am Levy by the way and the lady behind you is Lucy.'

Juvia, smiled and introduce to herself and asked whether there was a guide book to growing vegetables and fruits.

Lucy eyes sparkled and exclaimed 'Oh yes, they are just right down that aisle, I'll show you!'

With a gentle nudge, she guided Juvia to the right destination.

'I recommend this one – I'm growing some cabbages and carrots in my little greenhouse. What types of vegetables are you thinking of?'

'Juvia is still deciding.'

'Ah! Right, right. Take your time to browse around. Just call me or Levy for any assistance.' Lucy flashed a smile, showing some dimples and creases below her squinted eyes.

Juvia nodded and bowed, once again. She browsed around the dusty wooden shelves and discovered many odd topics such as 'Dead Love Potions and Trickery' or 'Fairy dusts: to puke your own guts and stones' Juvia scrunched up her nose at the latter. In the end, Juvia decided to buy the book that Lucy recommended.

'Mirajane told me you are new here, news does spread fast around here! So don't be surprised! If you need anything whatsoever, just ask me or Levy.' Lucy offered, the smile never leaving her face.

Juvia simply nodded and awkwardly smiled at her offer - not used to the attention surrounding her and the kindness. 'Maybe this is how they run their business around here' Juvia thought.

Levy put the book into the brown bag with the receipt in it. With a big smile on the face, Levy gave the bag to Juvia. Juvia thanked her and with the bag clutched in her hand – she decided to go home to end the day. That was until, Juvia stopped in front of the stop. In front of her, was the dog from this morning. It growled at the sight of her, with its sharp white teeth bared at her. His head low to the floor, and was slowly starting to go around her.

'Maybe he didn't like my sandwich' Juvia thought amused.

She readied her magic in her palm, her eyes fixed at the dog - scanning for any weakness spot, should it attack. The dog stopped circling and gave a low and low bark at Juvia. Lucy ran out of the shop, and in her hand was what seems to be a baguette with a sticky gooey substance on top. Juvia immediately distinguish her magic and scold to herself to show it, to the public.

The dog stopped growling at the sight. His head was up and casually walked towards Lucy. Once it was besides Juvia, the dog snarled at her and gave a quick sniff at her boots. Juvia did not dare to move. But the dog was only there for a brief moment before happily going to Lucy.

Lucy bent down with her knees and looked at the dog, whilst the dog stared at her back. She handed him a baguette and he gently picked it up, and put it on the ground, as it ate it in front of her. Once finished, he licked her hand to which Lucy giggled and petted its back. Juvia was a bit jealous at the sight.

The dog seems to be aggressive around her, but the dog seemed to trust Lucy. Juvia ignored the scene before her and walked towards her house. From the outskirt of the village, if it wasn't for the narrow path, she would have to trot through the waist deep snow home. She managed to spot her cottage up ahead. A smile crawled through her face, as she thought about relaxing on her sofa, reading her book with a nice mug of hot chocolate.

A crunch in the snow broke her thoughts as she felt like she was being stalked. She quickly turned around only to be greeted by the dark haired dog walking towards her, a few feet behind. It stopped when it realized that Juvia didn't move. It sat down with its tongue poking out of its mouth. He stared at her with those cold blue eyes. It looks like a breed of a German shepherd. As Juvia examined its long snout, it was quite a handsome dog. With its glossy long black fur, its piercing blue eyes and its long tail that curls at the end. She took a step back and the dog stood up from its sitting position. She realized the dog was following her, and without her magic and in the heat of the moment there was only thing that came to her mind.

...

..

.

Run!

She turned around and her legs dived into the deeper snow. The dog had to jump up as it descends into the deep snow. If it wasn't for his tail pointed up, you would not be able to spot him. ' It's trying to cut me off!' Juvia thought. Juvia didn't dare look behind as she reached to her door. Once she unlocked her door she quickly slammed it in front of the dogs face. She peeked through the blind of her window to see that the dog howling at no-one in particular and was waiting outside her door in the cold.

She sighed and thought she could wait longer than the dog. So she hopped onto her soft and started to read the book she recently brought. Unknown to her, the dog watched her every movement through the window. It was standing on its hind legs. His ears were pointed up as if trying to hear her breathing. His cold dark blues staring at her.

_Thanks for reading :) My sincere apologies for my grammar - English is not my first language. Suggestions of improvement?  
_

_Next chapter:_

'Gray seems to be interested in you.'

'Huh? Gray?' Juvia tilted her head slightly as she gave Mirajane a puzzled look.

'That wolf you have there! He doesn't usually follow strangers for so long.' Mirajane explained

'Ah so it was a wolf' Juvia thought. Her eyes widen at a disturbing thought. Was that wolf going to eat her?! She quickly rushed out of the shop. Mirajane shook her head, whilst smiling with mischief.


	2. The fortune teller and the mice

_Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail etc, just this story plot. Enjoy!_

_I know the pairings will be Gruvia but please mention what other pairings you would like. Thanks!_

_'__The pair stared at each other eyes, and leaned closer to the other until-'_

Juvia sighed and she leaned back on her sofa. She hugged the cushion to her chest, whilst clutching the romantic novel in her hand. She dropped the book to the wooden floor and placed the cushion to her face, as she gave a long squeal. Yup, Juvia can be a hopeless romantic humpty.

A pair of dark blue eyes squinted, as its ears flattened at the noise. But it still paid full attention to the bluenette, through the window. It watched, as Juvia stopped her squealing. She stiffened her back straight, and dropped down to the sofa, with the cushion miraculously still on her face. The dog titled its head to the side, as it observed the scenery in front. It stopped wagging its tail side to side on the snow, as Juvia stopped moving.

After a couple of seconds, it started to cry and gave a loud bark. Juvia jolted up from the sofa, and found the dog still standing on its hind legs. Yes, Juvia had noticed the dog staring at her for a few hours. The sky darkened and all she could see is its pinkish tongue; but most of all the distinctive pair of glowing dark blue eyes. She shivered and shut the blinds. She heard a whine.

She turned and headed up for a quick shower and to bed. Meanwhile, the dog outside tried to peek through any windows it could find. It growled in frustration. He stretched his front and hind legs before, he waited for another hour. It was about to turn to leave. But it heard, Juvia opening a window upstairs, as she poked her head outside in the cold. She shivered from the cold. Clad only in her robes and a towel on top of her head. The dog stared at her; he puffed out steam and barked.

'Juvia is heading to bed. Dog-san best go back home – it's getting cold.' Juvia called. But it did not move from its spot, as it held her gaze. Juvia shook her head and closed the window. Once she closed and locked it, she toweled dried her hair and peeked through the blinds. She could just about see the dog, as it lifts its head up and released a long howl. 'Maybe it's a wolf?' Juvia thought.

It then walked into the forest mists with its head low. 'It could be that it was hunting for something.' Juvia jumped into her queen sized bed and shut her eyes for a brief moment. She opened her cabinet draws beside her bed. Without opening her eyes, she touched the cool metal chain and pulled it out. She turned on her lamps and took it out. She examined it carefully, the chain gave a shine to the light, but it was cross that made it look complete. Well it was a sword really, with a blue diamond in the middle. It was crafted well, but Juvia was not too sure where she got it from. She sighed and placed it back in her draws. She hoped for sleep to take over her, that was until she started to hear faint whispers.

_"__Hello"_

Juvia jumped and scanned her room. Darkness was the only thing that greeted before her. Juvia rushed to the window, and peeked through. She couldn't see a thing, even with the moonlight. 'Maybe it was nothing, just Juvia's mind?' Juvia thought. She turned and headed towards her bed.

_"__Where are you?"_

Juvia jumped again and turned around. She called out a hello. But there were no response. She turned the lights on and scanned around each room. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and thought 'it might have just been a combination of Juvia's mind and the wind making noises.'

Once she tucked herself into her covers, she gave a final scan and slept. She was clutching the covers tightly in her hand. As sleep finally came and took over.

_'__Get out Juvia!' A pair of desperate hard blue eyes stared at her. But what she saw next was fire blazing at a building and lifeless corpses surrounded her. Their bloods pooled around them. She turned to see the person who called to her, only to see the figure drifting further away from her. She reached for it, but was quickly engulfed by the shadows before her. After that, Juvia had a dream-less dream and it was her nightmare. She screamed for someone or something. Her cries were only to be consumed by the darkness surrounding her.'_

Juvia woke up screaming, or so she thought at first; only a mirror in front of her – convinced Juvia that the scream had been inside her head. It was early afternoon, her eyes widened and hands were shaking. It was just the same nightmares, she had all her life. She tied her hair back in a messy ponytail. And she began her normal routine. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She had a quick lunch as breakfast had passed. She must have been up for most of the night. She dressed into her long navy winter dress, which had white furs on the collar. She put on her knee high boots on and, of course, her navy Russian hat. She checked herself in front of the mirror, located beside the front door. Once inspection was over, she opened her front door, but did not step out. She scanned through any footsteps or any evidence, that could have explained of last night's event. But the fresh batch of snow would have covered it. 'That is, if there were any evidence in the first place.' Juvia thought.

She released her hair from its pony tail, took a step outside and locked her door. She gave a quick nudge to test it was properly locked, before she turned around. There, a few meters ahead sat the dark haired dog. Juvia thought about ignoring it, thinking that giving it attention would do no good to the dog. It did seem calmer with Juvia now, or so Juvia hoped. As it wasn't growling or barking just staring.

Juvia began walking to the village, when she was halfway, she glanced behind. The dog mimicked her. Juvia watched behind it. But there was nothing there, just her cottage and the forest behind it. The trees seem to be waving at them with their branches. Juvia slowly approached the dog. Its head still turned behind. "Don't worry, they are only trees" Juvia said as she was about to pet its head for comfort. But the dog quickly snapped its head at front and growled at her.

It bared its teeth and gave another low grumbling growl. Juvia stood up and slowly backed away from it. She didn't dare turn her back at it. So she continued to walk backwards to the village. 'What an interesting day its turning out to be' Juvia thought dryly. The dog seemed to be sulking, as it slowly walked towards Juvia, with its head low. It was avoiding eye contact with Juvia, throughout the rest of the journey. Once they reached to the village, it quickly darted to the bookstore. Juvia watched its back as it stopped in front of the door. There, Lucy stood with yet another baguette with a sticky caramel topping.

'That dog is going to be diabetic' Juvia thought to herself. Lucy spotted Juvia looking towards her direction. She gave a wave to Juvia and a gentle smile. The dog stopped eating and turned to what Lucy was waving at. It huffed and grumbled at the sight, as it turned back to eat.

Juvia waved back and headed to the Strauss store. She was greeted by a rich scent of coffee. She made a bee-line straight to the counter and ordered a regular mocha.

"Good afternoon Juvia, how are you?" Mirajane greeted with a smile.

"Fine, thanks and how are you?" Juvia answered

"Well I can't complain. The weather seems to calm down from last night events. Customers bursting to come in, you made perfect timing to come in the afternoon, it's not the rush hour at this time. So what are your plans today?" Mirajane asked with a smile in her face. She gave a tired sigh as she continuously wiped a mug with a cloth.

"Juvia was thinking to do some planting at her backyard. But I might - "

Juvia was cut off when a kid burst through the door at the back, he was holding empty mugs and lifted them for Mirajnes to take it. "Oh Juvia, this is Elfman, my nephew. Elfman, this is Juvia." Mirajane introduced. Elfman was wearing a navy suit with a red bow tie. His white hair was flat down and his head hung low as he blushed bashfully.

Juvia gave him a gentle smile and greeted the young boy.

He quickly hid behind the counter. Mirajane lifted him up, under his armpit, and placed him on the counter. "Now now, what do you say?" Mirajane said

The boy did not reply. "You are not being polite and not to mention not very man of you" Mirajane said with a soft but stern voice.

The boy turned around and whispered a quick "hi" to Juvia. He then jumped off and rushed to the back room. Juvia thought he was adorable.

"Sorry Juvia, he can be a bit shy to strangers. What were you saying?"

Juvia thought for a minuite before remembering what the conversation was "Juvia will need to look for a job. Would Mirajane-san know any?"

Mirajane smiled with malice over her face "Well theres the prositute-"

Juvia spat out her mocha

Mirajane giggled her, covering her mouth with her hands. As her eyes shines apologetically.

"I was joking Juvia, well I don't know any jobs available now. But hey! Why don't you find out your future with Cana. I'm sure she will give you some suggestions." Mirajane came round the counter and gently guided Juvia to the back corner of her store. Juvia let Mirajane guide her, it was until Juvia stopped in front of a dusty wooden box. 'It looks like no-one used it for a long time.' Juvia examined it.

'Juvia I'll like you to meet Cana!' Mirajane exclaimed. Juvia imagined horns on top of Mirajane's head along with a lightning strike at the background. Juvia shook her head to clear her imagination, and looked in front of her. It was a mahogany box with a large glass at the front. Inside was a brunette figure leaning against a small table in front of her; her hands were holding a deck of cards.

On top of the box, was logo plate with a layer of dust on top, but Juvia is able to just read it; "Madame Cana, Fortune Teller of the Prayer Fountain Cards". 'Interesting' Juvia thought. Cana eyes were close but Juvia could tell she was beautiful and very life-like. Mirajane grabbed the duster and wiped the glass and the box around it.

Juvia took out her purse and decided that a little fun wouldn't hurt her. But there were no slots for any jewels to slip in. Just when, she was about to give up, Mirajane popped again – "Oh this thing doesn't run on money rather it runs of ale."

'Ale?' Juvia thought as she tilted her head confused. She stared at Mirajane for more explanation.

"Oh, you know. Alcohol, beer, here let me help you". Mirajane magically had big barrel of ale in her hand and poured into the slot at the back. Juvia stared in astonishment. A white haired goddess single handedly lifting a huge barrel, which looked about a ton to carry, and pouring it into the fortune teller's box opening at the back, that doesn't run on money. Juvia could not comment what she just saw, so she decided to stay quiet.

Peeking outside the window was the dog. Its tongue was poking out, as sticky crumbs of the baguette were around its face. It peered through for its victim and saw her staring at a box. It rolled its eyes and sat outside waiting, wagging its tail side to side.

The life-like figure spoke robotically 'Hello, I am Madame Cana – It is true I only operate in ale – the more you pour, the better the predictions will be.' Juvia sweat dropped at this.

'Hi Cana, could you tell me Juvia's future like career and all?' Mirajane asked it as if it were human. Mirajane then chucked the empty barrel at the other side of the corner.

Cana still had her eyes closed as she began shuffling her cards around. Juvia stared at wonders, as Cana made amazing shuffling in the air and laid it gracefully back on the table. She never saw a robot move so fluidly.

A few minutes had gone pass, as Cana was still shuffling cards around. Juvia was entertained and Mirajane was waiting patiently with a gentle smile plastered. It wasn't until they heard the dogs whine and bark, which Cana started to deal the cards.

She presented two blue cards to Juvia. Each one had their unique images.

One of the card showed a bucket of water. At the background, wrote Morning and late afternoon shifts.

The other card, showed a blue haired girl sleeping in her bed. Around her were music notes as it swivels above the girls head. From the outside of the girl's window, showed a tree playing a flute.

'Great, trees are trying to seduce Juvia now' Juvia thought. Cana seemed to smile as if she reading her thoughts; and returned to her initial position. The lights started to darken.

"Juvia- chan I think working as a prostitute suits you well after all"

"Mi-Mirajane-san!" Juvia stuttered, as a small blush made way to her pale cheek. Mirajane laughed lightly and waved off her laugh. She turned to Juvia and thought for a moment, placing her index finger below her chin.

"Okay, back to being serious – any water jobs at morning and late afternoon shifts. Hmm, how about being a gardener, perhaps?" She looked outside the snow and giggled. "Although, you would end up being bankrupt if you open that business up here."

"Mirajane-san you are not taking the fortune teller seriously, are you?" Juvia asked as she stared at Mirajane like she had grown two heads.

"Juvia, this fortune teller only gives accurate predictions." Mirajane was giving Juvia a stern look, being going back to her thoughts.

Juvia inwardly nodded at that. The doorbell rang, as both heads turned towards the door. Gray was pushing the door with its snout, but failing to open it. Mirajane smiled. She walked towards the door and opened it; she grabbed a steak and gave it to the dog. The dog licked her hand and grabbed the steak from her. She crouched and whispered something to its ears and Gray seemed to be listening, whilst it was eating its meal. Juvia watched carefully, as Mirajane stood up and walked towards Juvia. 'This village is probably full of crazies' Juvia thought and kicked her foot for being rude.

"Gray seems to be interested in you." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Huh? Gray?" Juvia asked

"That wolf you have there! He doesn't usually follow strangers for this long before." Mirajane explained. This being said, the said wolf finished its meal and seem to be trying to pull the door handle to get out. But after couple of minutes of trying, it huffed and sat down in front, scratching the door with its paws. It was giving Mirajane the puppy eyes. Mirajane walked over and opened the door for Gray to get out.

'Ah so it was a wolf' Juvia thought. Her eyes widen at a disturbing thought. 'Was that wolf going to eat her?!' She quickly rushed out of the shop. Mirajane shook her head, whilst smiling with mischief.

Juvia began gathering snow on the ground, bending her back. Meanwhile 'Gray' coked his head to the side, but slowly crept behind Juvia and started to sniff her behind. His tail was wagging side to side casually.

Juvia shrieked and spun around, starting to chuck snowballs at Gray.

Gray managed to dodge the first few. But after a couple of seconds of non-stop snow balls, he decided to bite the snowballs she was throwing. She chuckled at the sight and Gray poked his tongue out. His head was low to the ground with his front paws stretching wide apart from each other. His butt was high in the air with his tail wagging at a fast pace, side to side. The sight astonished Juvia, was Gray playing? 'Juvia needed to make point clear to the wolf.' Juvia thought and gave Gray a stern look.

'Gray, you shall not devour Juvia!' Juvia shouted.

The tail stopped waving instead it was held straight up, his head coked to the side. Juvia understanding that the position he was displaying, showed he was confused. So Juvia decided to show it to him.

'Juvia' she pointed to herself with her fingers. People around them giving them room, as they stared at Juvia, with disgust. But she ignored them.

'Is not' she wagged her fingers side to side. The wolf was staring back at her, yawning at the process.

'Food' she started to draw a picture of a chicken on the snow. The wolf crawled and sat next to her to examine the picture. If Juvia was crazier enough, the wolf seems to be chuckling at her attempt of the chicken. 'It seems calmer with Juvia now', Juvia thought with a smile. She was about to pet it but decided against it. Not wanting to ruin the moment.

They sat in that position for a while, until Juvia's butt was getting numb from both sitting down too long and the snow. Just when Juvia was about to stand up, something shuffled under the snow that Juvia gathered. The wolf scoffed and looked at it with bored eyes. 'What is it?' Juvia thought.

The wolf left Juvias side and began to dig into the snow using his right paw. There sat two mice, which were trying to collect crumbs that fell on Gray's face. Juvia knelt and observed, two mice – one blue and the other pinkish. 'Probably escaped from a test lab somewhere?' Juvia thought as she about to pick them both up. But Gray nudged her away with his large head; and picked the two mice by their tails, using its mouth. The blue mouse doesn't seem to be struggling at all, whereas the pinkish one was trying to scratch at Gray wherever possible – but it was out of reach.

'Oh no! He's going to eat them!' Juvia thought desperately as she stood up.

But Gray has put them down at what seemed to be a pharmacy shop. The pair of mouse scurries away into the shop. 'Well so much for hygiene here.' Juvia thought, dark clouds ascended upon them suddenly. All the stores around them closed the sign and closed their curtains. People around them were rushing to get into their homes.

'Juvia! You best head on home – another snow storm seems to be coming!' Lucy shouted from her store as she shut the door.

Juvia dusted her dress and headed home, not minding the weather. Gray noticed she was leaving, he ran towards her, until it was a couple of meters behind Juvia.

By the time Juvia reached home, she felt strangely exhausted. It was late afternoon and already dark. The weather seemed to be lightening up for a bit before darkness took over. Lightning flashed through the dark clouds. Juvia looked behind her and saw Gray barking at the forest. Juvia tried to see what it was barking at, but her vision seemed to blur. 'What's happening?' Juvia fell onto her wooden floor. With the front door wide open. Gray let a threatening growl at the forest before staring at Juvia's unconscious body. He ran inside and grabbed Juvias collar and dragged her inside the cottage. Using his front paws, he closed the front door. Gray huffed and curled into a ball in front of the door. Gray stared at Juvia intensively, not leaving her out of his sight.

A faint whisper from the forest came and crossed Juvia's mind. Gray's warning barks and growls meant nothing to it. Faint laughter and cheers can be heard in the air, as the branches extend and caresses Juvias cottage.

_'__We found you'_

_Thank you for all the reviews (TheGruviaFeels,TheLittleKittyMeows,mgaa,SillyBobbyJ and Plz Update soon) – it was very nice of you to leave them. What do you think of this chapter btw? To me, it does feel a bit rushed and out of character, but I don't know. I was planning for this story to be short. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake. _


	3. Authors Message

Authors note: 'I' have deleted the first story 'A New Life' but that's because my work colleages deleted it - they thought it would be funny. I don't know how to un-delete it. Fanfic did not like 'Juvias new start' for some odd reason - it kept on going in and out. Displaying a Code 1 message. So I simply uploaded a new title again called 'A New Beginning'. Although that was until I released that 'Juvias new start' was responding again. So I will be updating the two stories to not confuse you guys. Im so sorry of the mess. And thank you for your time to read this message.

DW


	4. Never felt Home before

New Chapter!

Juvia woke up, with a nasty headache. She gave herself a massage on the head, whilst she looked around. She found herself sleeping on the wooden floor. She slowly got up to her feet, staggering slightly. She doesn't remember much, but she was sure she didn't drink that night. She never once touched alcohol in her life. And she would like to remain it that way. She heard a pan drop in the kitchen, as she quickly rushed to it. The sight in front of her was a shock and at the same time hilariously cute.

There was Gray trying to get out through the kitchen window – but only half of it was able to. His bottom wasn't able to squeeze past through the window. Its hind legs were scurrying to get out, its claws digging and scratching the kitchen counter. Juvia was not impressed at this, as she looked out the window and saw that Gray was growling in frustration, using its front paw to push its way out. Now that Juvia was thinking about it, Juvia was sure that Gray pulled her back into the house, from the cold. Juvia smiled and decided to help Gray out. Juvia came out from the back door and walked straight to Gray. How Gray managed to open the window was beyond her. But she shrugged it off.

Gray spotted Juvia approaching and slumped into defeat. He closed his eyes as if he was hiding its embarrassment. Juvia giggled and gave a quick pet on its head. She found it be silky soft, despite it looking scruffy and prickly. Gray opened its eyes and stared straight at Juvia, as if he was asking ' Are you going to help me or what?' He gave a small whine after that.

Juvia grinned widely. She pushed her window wider, as Gray was able to squeeze himself out. He began to shake and his fur slightly puffed out. He sat and scratched behind its ears using its hind legs. Juvia chuckled at the sight. She was definitely feeling comfortable with Gray. She turned to head back in and was half expecting Gray to follow. To her surprise, he walked towards the forest. She gave a sigh and headed inside. She had a shower and changed to a baggy plain t-shirt and 3/4s shorts. She decided to stay indoors today and clean the attic, while she still has energy at it.

She grabbed the ladder from the basement and went up to the attic. Once she was there, she tried to turn on the light to attic. It didn't seem to work – Juvia sighed and coughed at the dust. She could just about see a large cardboard box in front of her. It wouldn't hurt to use her magic right? After all she was in the middle of no-where. She readied her magic and climbed down the ladder that was leaning against the attic's opening. Making up her descion, she created a waterslide to slide the box down the ladder. The water current made the box nudge slightly. The cardboard soaked and seemed to be cracking. 'There must be something heavy inside' Juvia said. It dropped in front of Juvia with a big bang.

Once Juvia dried the box using her magic, she opened the box – only to find nothing in it.

'Has it dropped?' Juvia thought as she looked around her. 'Nope, nothing around it' Juvia scratched at the top of her head confused.

She decided, she should look up again, she grabbed another box – this one seems to be lighter. But there was nothing in it. In fact, the attic is filled with empty boxes. Juvia sighed, she was expecting something exciting or interesting. She began to stack the boxes together until one of boxes had a marking on it. Its handwriting was messy but she was just able to read it.

'Address to F.T.' It was dated 4 years ago, Juvia's eyes sparkled with curiosity – wandering why were all these empty boxes here? 'Maybe they are from the previous owners perhaps?' Juvia thought

'F.T?' Juvia thought to herself. This place is filled with mystery. Juvia decided to head to the bookstore to search for any information; it was something to do anyway. Gray was nowhere in sight to see her off to the village. 'He must be so embarrased this morning' Juvia thought with a smile on her face. Once she reached the village, she headed straight to the bookstore with a determined face.

"What are you trying to find Juvia-chan?" Levy approached her, her small back arch, whilst in her petite hand she was carrying a wooden walking stick. Juvia turned away from the dusty bookshelves and looked at Levy.

"Are you okay Levy-san? You must not strain yourself." Juvia said concerned for her well-being.

"Nonsense – I'm happy to help out. What are you looking for?" Levy said with a small smile as she closed her eyes.

"Umm, well does Levy-san have any old newspaper or articles?"

"Well, not really – but why do want them Juvia?" Levy asked, her eyes squinted as she seemed to try reading Juvia's mind.

"Oh, I was cleaning up my house, and found these old boxes dated 4 years ago. I was wondering if there is anything fascinating of the 'F.T.' mark, is all?" Levy eyes widened as she dropped her walking stick.

She shivered and clutched her chest tightly. But, she quickly plastered a smile upon her face as she said she hasn't got anything. Juvia nodded whilst her eyes shone concern for the elderly lady's health.

Levy quietly excused herself and headed upstairs. Simultaneously, Lucy has emerged downstairs.

"Did Juvia said something wrong?" Juvia spoke outloud.

"No no no, don't get Levy wrong, she's been working late last night – you know cleaning the area." Lucy said with a plastered smile.

Juvia noticed the bookstore was still dusty and noticed there wasn't much or no difference to when she last arrived. Lucy sweat dropped.

"I mean upstairs! Yes Upstairs!" Lucys eyes wrinkled, her forehead creases as her eyebrows made a deep V shape.

"Oh sorry, Juvia did not mean to-" Juvia was cut off as Lucy waved her off.

"That's okay Juvia, is there anything I could help you with?" Juvia saw the deep brown eyes losing its warmness and staring blankly at Juvia's.

"Gomensai, Juvia would be off her way home now." Juvia bowed and left. 'Juvia already caused enough trouble here' Juvia thought miserably.

'Juvia may need to get some first aid kit and pain killers, in case of an emergency' Juvia thought. She went into the pharmacy and immediately noticed the pinkish mouse on top of the counter staring at her. It squeaked and it seemed to greet at Juvia. Juvia smiled at the adorable yet strange sight, before her. She waved and bent down to its level.

"Hello again mouse-san, where is your blue friend?"

"Shes resting now. Worn herself out on that wheel behind you" came a voice behind the pink mouse.

"Ah!' Juvia yelped in surprise. She looked around and saw no-one there.

"I'm over here, you silly girl" Mouse-san seemed to give an inclination of where the voice headed. Juvia looked behind the counter to spot a short and quite miserable old lady. 'This village is filled with retirement residential, after all' Juvia thought. Her head tilted up to see Juvia. Her eyes widened at the sight for a brief moment. She coughed and shook her head.

"What do you want?" She mumbled.

"Juvia is only looking for a first aid kit and some painkillers." Juvia explained as she looked at the golden badge on her white lab coat as it read 'Poluchka'. The lab coat seemed far too long for her as it draped on the floor. Poluchka sighed as if annoyed at something, and looked at Juvia with a hard glare.

"What? Is something wrong with you?" Poluchka asked harshly.

"N-no, this is only in case of emergency." Juvia stuttered.

"Well nothing ever happen in this village – you don't need it! Besides I don't sell drugs to anyone, they might do something stupid with them – giving me one hell of a headache when they come crawling back. Come here when you are seriously ill." Poluchka explained. Juvia hesitatingly nodded.

A white and blue cat marched in together and sat on top of the counter next to the pinkish mouse. The blue cat was holding a fish in its mouth, and seems to handing it over to the white cat. The White cat seems to be ignoring it. The blue cat made a 'Nyah' noise and started to play with the pinkish mouse.

'Would the cat eat the mice?' Juvia spoke out loud.

"Of course, cats eat mice" Poluchka replied with a mischief smile.

Juvia yelped and quickly grabbed the pinkish mice far away from the blue cat. The blue cat stared at Juvia, seemed to bewildered by what Juvia had done. Porcelain gave a small chuckle before coughing saying that the cats here won't dare harm the mouse. Only fishes.

Juvia didn't put it down just yet, although the pinkish mouse didn't seem to mind being grabbed at, as it squeaked. They heard a loud bark and a growl. As both heads turn to see Gray barking outside the glass door.

"This is not a freaking zoo or a vet! So shut up!" Poluchka shouted

Gray seemed to quiet down but still held its glare on the pink mouse. The pink mouse managed to get out Juvia's grasp and aggressively managed to squeeze out the door. Gray immediately began to growl and jump to fight the pinkish mouse. The pink mouse managed to get on Grays back and held on to it. Whilst Gray tried to bite it off. It rolled around in the snow but the mouse held on.

Juvia was about to step out and intervene. But Poluchka sighed tiredly, holding her forehead.

"Happy, Carla go stop them"

The two cats jumped off the counter. Happy, the blue cat, was trying to get the pink mouse. But with Gray rolling around in the snow, it would take some time for Happy to get it. Carla simply scratched at Gray's tail. It gave a yelp and glared at the white cat. Diverging its attention, so Happy was able to get the mouse off Gray's back.

"This happens all the time. Look if you are hurt; just get your butt here. Okay?" Poluchka looked up at Juvia with a stern look.

Juvia nodded with a quick bow of thanks, she headed out. She bent down to the pinkish mouse that was still being held by Happy.

"Mouse-san is such a beautiful mouse, she has such soft hair" The pink mouse head snapped up at her. Gray seemed to calm down at this as he stuck his tongue out whilst wagging its tail hysterically. The pink mouse managed to get out of Happy's grip and rushed to Juvia. Gray intercepts and held the mouse tail using its paw – before the mouse could reach at Juvia. The mouse seemed to squeak angrily at Juvia. Juvia's head tilted – as she thought the mouse was so adorable.

"Oi! Do you want to freeze to death?! Get in otherwise, I'll shut your butts out in the cold!" Poluchka shouted at her 'pets'.

Carla walked in, whilst Happy took the pinkish mouse from Grays paw and rushed inside.

The lights were turned off then. 'Juvia best be heading home' Juvia thought. Gray scoffed at the pharmacy before trailing behind Juvia.

As she stood up and headed home, she waved at Lucy and Mirajane, as she made her way pass their stores. She tightened her coat around her as the cold wind managed to break through. Gray trailed behind; he didn't seem to mind the cold. She walked the path that trailed off to her cottage she looked ahead and heard a fragile call coming towards the forest. She stopped. And Gray's head bumped at Juvia's leg. He growled but Juvia ignored it. The voice seemed to be calling her.

"Come through" it hissed.

Juvia seemed to be entranced by it as she walked numbly passed her cottage. Gray looked at the cottage and Juvia. He cocked its head to the side – confused. Its tail pointed straight up, when he noticed where Juvia was heading to. The forest parted its trees to the side, beneath its roots lied a hidden paths that lead towards deeper into the darkness abyss. Gray quickly dashed towards Juvia side. He grabbed Juvia's coat with its jaws and tugged it gently at first. Its ears pointed up as if it heard the voices. The wolf began to tug more harshly at Juvia and tore the end of Juvias coat.

Juvia snapped out of her entranced at the sound of ripped fabric. The forest moaned and hid its path.

"Gray-san ripped Juvia's coat!" Juvia pointed at Gray.

But Gray wasn't fazed by Juvia's shriek, as it was still holding the piece of fabric in his mouth. It growled at Juvia. His ears flattened and its eyes squinted, it bared its teeth. 'Not this again', Juvia thought. She rushed back home, with Gray chasing her behind. Once Juvia made it inside, Gray turned around and growled at the forest. Before huffing and entering it.

Juvia was shocked, her back was leaning against front door. As she gave one last deep breathe, she peeked. And saw that Gray was nowhere in sight; and the forest doesn't seem to be out of place. She sighed as she put her hands on her hair. 'Juvia must be losing it; Master Jose did say that Juvia created an imagination world in her head. Maybe it's that.' Juvia thought as she nodded to herself.

She decided to skip dinner and headed for a nice long shower. She began cleaned herself with her scrubber. She dislikes her body greatly, as on one of her legs laid a huge scar which was quite similar to Lucy's hand. She sighed and continued scrubbing. But when she looked at her scrubber, she was surprised to see a black haired figure scrubber staring at Juvia with a bored look, she quickly dropped it. She scurried back until she found herself leaning against the shower wall. 'Juvia is losing it!' She thought as she closed her eyes tightly for a few second. She took a peek and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary, her scrubber lied in the middle of the shower. After her shower, she quickly dried herself and wore her .

She decided that a nice early bed would do her some good. She towel dried her hair quickly as she opened her door that leads to her bedroom. What she heard were warm laughter around her, a cinnamon scent surrounded her. She exit the bathroom only to see her bedroom swirled around and transformed to a huge wooden hall, filled with people. Beers and mugs were surrounded with round tables and chairs. Juvia in her felt embarrassed, but no-one seemed to pay attention – too busy in their conservation. Joy and laughter were surrounding the building and Juvia felt left out. She moved and squeezed passed through gaps, to reach the counter to ask where she was.

'This has to be a dream' Juvia thought as she repeatedly pinched her arm, trying to wake up. Her eyes turned towards a table with a pink haired man wearing a tattered scarf. He was talking to two ladies, One with short white hair and the other a blonde. Their backs were turned so she couldn't get a proper look. 'Womanizer' Juvia thought. Juvia scold herself – she shouldn't judge by their appearance.

She looked at the counter to see a long white haired goddess wearing a red dress. She seemed to be serving people their drinks. She turned and Juvia's eyes widened at the sight of Mirajane. She was talking to a long red haired lady standing before her. They smiled in their conservation as they seem to enjoy each other presence. One person in particular caught her attention. A dark haired figure, half naked, his back was facing towards Juvia. He was fairly built and those scars on his back just make him more attractive. Juvia blushed at the sight. As she stood there, she stopped pinching her arm – as she hears more warm laughter around. 'This feels familiar for some reason – it feels home' Juvia thought.

"Oi, put your shirt one, stripper! She's checking you out!" Someone shouted. Juvia turned around, to see the pink haired was a mage, as his fist held fire within them. But Juvia did not feel fear or anything - just comfort. It sounds odd but this place feels safe. The said person 'stripper', was about to swivel his stool towards Juvia. But in turn, the room swirled and she found herself alone, sitting on her bed.

'Yes, Juvia needs sleep' She thought. She lied herself to sleep, as the joys and laughter surrounded her. Warm tears came to her sleep – heavy rain poured outside. The trees moved as its swirled its branches like it was shaking percussion. The whispers and calls were carried by the wind as it reaches to Juvias mind. Unconsciously, Juvia held her teru teru bozu doll close to her chest tightly.

"Come out, you cannot hide forever" it whispers.

Next chapter: Face it, not hide from it.

_It was the other card that frightened Juvia the most. She looked at Cana with wide eyes_

_Cana then opened her empty eyes, as she stared straight at Juvia before saying robotically, "Let the nightmares come in – face them or they will find you" before turning off her lights. Gray seemed to be whining from the distance. Mirajane then asked what her nightmares were. _

_'__No-one can help you – unless you help yourself first'_

**Thank you so much to the following authors: TheLittleKittyMeos, YukiOnnaMonet, lilyflower309, mgaa, winterliebend, NudgeThePyro, NightVVingz, Shiranai Atsune and slops. You guys are awesome! This chapter was dedicated to you guys. Also, thank you for those who took the time to read this (even if you like or hate it) – I appreciate it. ****J****Again, sorry for the grammar/spelling and the confusion. I seem to be unable to upload 'Juvia's new start'. Technology hates me TT or maybe I don't know how to use it :p**


	5. Face it not hide from it

_Flames and dark smoke came out of the building. It was in ruins. But that wasn't what Juvia should be afraid of. She was running away from something. A strong firm hand was holding her soft ones. It was pulling her far away from the flaming building. A flag of what seems to be a bird sitting on top of an arrow was burning until its ashes floated above them. The hand kept tugging ruthlessly. She does not know who it was, but she trusts it enough. But that was until it let go. Pain shot though her leg as she looked down to see an arrow shot through her thigh. She collapsed. She heard a low growl and saw a blueish white glow circling around them. _

_"__Ice-Make Wall!"_

_After that she saw him more clearly. A handsome young man, wearing only his baggy trousers and his combat boots on, placed the thick layer wall between them and the shadows. He tried to pull the arrow out. Juvia screamed in agony. The arrow was attached to a rope and it was pulling Juvia to the shadows. The man tried to break the rope – but whatever he was trying – the rope did not break. _

_A group of people were shouting towards them, but Juvia could only see darkness ahead of her. _

_"__Hurry up! We can't hold them!" _

_Desperate cold dark eyes stared at Juvia's face, as he cupped her face with his cold hands. The ice wall shattered into fine shards. It was on instinct that Juvia pushed the man away from her. He shouted Juvia's name. But he was gone. Juvia saw only darkness. The pain was gone. She felt lifeless. _

Juvia would wake up with sweat coming down her forehead. She would wipe it off using her hands and tried to remember what her dream was. 'This has been going on for as long as Juvia was found abandon in Phantom' Juvia thought. Those cold dark blue eyes remind her so much of Gray. She shook her head and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Juvia had managed to get a part time job at Mirajane and Lucys stores as a cleaner. She would be sweeping the floor and dusting the area. It stimulated Juvia, as Juvia was able to pay the bills using her part time jobs and yet able to buy something decent to eat. She would get up early in the morning to work, to which Gray would follow her. She would have lunch in Mirajanes store. She would chat to the Strauss siblings and Levy and Lucy. She would then clean the bookstore late afternoon.

When Juvia arrived to the village, with Gray following behind - she noticed a small crowd around Mirajane's store. She would then squeeze past the people, saying a quiet "excuse me" along the way. Gray followed behind and would give an icy glare at the people who were scolding at Juvia. There was one that dared to try to touch Juvia's behind. Unnoticed from Juvia, Gray used his tail and whacks the hand away; he then turned around to see the man holding his hand carefully. A thin layer of ice covered his hand, as if he was wearing a glove. Gray then continued to walk closely behind Juvia, and noticed she closed Mirajanes door behind her. Gray whined and glared at Juvia. He sat closely at the door – surrounded with all the people trying to peek in through the window. He was going to be one miserable and grumpy wolf, when Juvia comes back.

"Mira-san?" Juvia called. But it was pitch black inside. It wasn't until she heard a click that one of the many bulbs on the top of the room, lit up. Juvia was expecting Mirajane to appear. But before her was a blond hair boy, with furry headphones on his head. He had his back turned towards Juvia, as he seems to be fixing the lights. 'He must be about 11-12 years old' Juvia thought.

Before Juvia could take a good look or call for the boy, a hand from the shadow laid upon Juvia's shoulder. Juvia jumped and swirled around her. It was Mirajane holding a lit candle in her hands. She wore an apologetic smile, as she said she didn't mean to scare Juvia.

"What's wrong with the lights?" Juvia asked Mirajane.

"Oh we seem to have a blackout throughout the village, Laxus there is trying to fix it, he mentioned, we will be without electricity for the rest of the morning – he's such a good and smart boy" Mirajane said as she smiled towards the boy.

Even with blasted music coming from his headphones, he seems to hear Mirajanes comment. As he turned towards her and gave her a sweet and boyish smirk, before he returned back to work.

Juvia looked between the two and shrugged. She asked whether the shop will be able to open but Mirajane just shook her head saying without the electricity she wouldn't be able to cook much and there wouldn't be much point. Mirajane said she was more than welcome to stay put but she mentioned that there was also no point cleaning with the lights out. So Juvia had the morning off. A loud howl and a frustrated growl came towards the door, as Gray seems to be pacing around the door. Laxus didn't mind it, Mirajane smiled as she said she didn't have to give the bad news to the people. Slowly the crowd backed away from it and disappeared – probably heading back home or work. Gray's back fur was sticking out as he huffed – glaring at Juvia through the door.

"Juvia thinks she better go see Lucy for a while – before Gray devours her" Juvia explained to Mirajane that Gray probably had no breakfast and lunch is coming soon. Mirajane simply smiled and agreed she best be on her way. With that Juvia nodded and waved at both Mirajane and Laxus. She opened the door to see a moody Gray as he gave a loud huff at Juvia. Juvia was about to pat its head apologising but thought it might bite her hand off for breakfast. Lucy stood outside the bookstore entrance, wearing a long pink trench coat with matching earmuffs on. She seemed to be expecting this would happen, as she held two baguettes in each hand.

"Here you go Gray!" Lucy handed with the usual baguette to the wolf. Gray's mouth began to water from the sight of the baguette. Juvia rolled her eyes and noticed Lucy had two baguettes in her hand.

"Juvia, here try it!" Lucy said with a gentle smile. Juvia hesitated and refused politely. But Lucy would not take no for an answer. 'Is it poisonous?' Juvia thought. She was out in public – she thought it would be safe. But she had to no –idea how to eat this. She stared at like at it- unsure what to do. That's when she heard the wolf barked at her. He opened his mouth wide whilst staring at her with those dark blue eyes. Juvia shivered, recalling her nightmare. He then snapped at the baguette. Juvia copied him although she was trying to do it neater, than what Gray seems to be teaching her. The wolf seems content with her progress as he continues to devour his meal. Lucy giggled and asked if Juvia likes it. Juvia nodded whilst munching away.

After a couple of minutes of talking between the two ladies, the wolf was still hungry.

The wolf looked up to see if there was anymore. When, he knew that they weren't paying him attention. He pawed and whined for Juvia. Juvia looked down and noticed the wolf staring at her half eaten baguette. Juvia put it down for Gray to eat it. Gray licked her hand as his way to say thanks.

Lucy covered her mouth "Gray must be really hungry today" Gray continued to eat, sticky crumbs were found all over its jaw.

Lucy looked up and took a good look at Juvia, she squinted her eyes at Juvia; and gasped at the dark bags under Juvias eyes. "Juvia, have you had not been sleeping well?" Lucy placed her scarred wrinkly hand on Juvia's forehead.

"Well, it doesn't seem you have a cold or a fever" Lucy gave a confused look as she pondered on what is wrong with Juvia.

"Juvia has been getting nightmares and all." Juvia replied as if it was nothing.

"What was it about?" Lucy asked concern in her eyes. Gray finished his meal, as he sat next to Juvia looking up – as if seeing if she had more of those caramel baguette.

"…." Juvia was thinking whether or not to tell. The feeling on loneliness is eating her and not being able to tell anyone about her thoughts. It was killing her slowly. It was suffocating. You could be surrounded by thousands of people and still gain loneliness. She could only wish that her former Phantom guild mate would hurry up finding his uncle. Juvia looked at Lucy with an unsteady look.

"It's okay not to talk about it" Lucy said with a gentle comforting smile

"It was always about a building, caught in flames and a man – but after that it was just darkness. I just hear screams and calls then onwards." Juvia said as she looked at the ground as if they were the most interesting thing to watch.

Lucy's eyes widened. She whispered something and it seems like she was muttering to herself. But Juvia managed to catch some parts "Is it possible? Did she remember?" Gray's long tail swishing side to side, sweeping the snow, as if he wanted to tell the world he had the best breakfast ever.

"Remember what Lucy-san?" Juvia asked as she tilted her head slightly. She unconsciously patted Gray's head, and wipes the crumps from its jaws. It whined and tried to get away from her persisting hands.

"Nothing, let's use Cana to know your fortune." Lucy said as she took her hand but she put her other hand to her lips as she just remembered something.

"Oh I just remembered Mira told me the power is out! Laxus said it will return this afternoon."

"Laxus?" Juvia asked, still confused on the last topic they were talking about just minutes ago.

"Oh he's just some annoying kid, who is quite fond of electricity, wires and all sorts – I wouldn't touch." Lucy explained as she waved her hand about as if it was nothing to be interested about. Lucy then slapped her forehead using her free hand. Juvia was beyond confused and concern for the old lady in front of her.

"Of course, Cana runs on ale! Me and my silly old brain" Lucy chuckled as she continued her path, dragging Juvia behind.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it needs electricity" Juvia reasoned. As she let herself being dragged.

"Nope" was all the response she got from the old lady as she made it into Mirajane's store

"Mirajane! I need to use Cana!" Lucy shouted as Juvia bowed apologetically at Mirajane.

"Cana? Oh! Right! Of course, what do you need from her anyway, Lucy?" Mirajane asked, still having a smile plastering her face.

"Juvia has been getting these nightmares. I thought it would be something to look upon" Lucy explained as she gave a stern look but with a gentle smile upon on her face.

Mirajanes eyes widened, at this as she moved out the way. She quickly carried a barrel of ale quickly and poured it into Cana's box. Juvia was pushed in front of the box as they waited for Cana to wake up inside her box. 'Electricity is out – Cana is bound not to wake' Juvia thought.

A loud bang noise made Juvia jumped. She looked behind her to see no-one behind her. 'Where is Lucy and Mirajane-san?' Juvia thought she turned towards Cana and jumped at the sight. Cana woke up, but this time she opened her eyes. Her eyes were blank, it was plain white, but Juvia knew that they were staring right at her.

"I sense trouble has reached your thoughts and dreams." Her smooth calm voice said so fluidly, unlike the previous time, of her robotic voice. 'Maybe they had change its features?' Juvia thought.

The normal of shuffling cards began, but Cana kept staring right at Juvia. A few seconds of shuffling came as she pulled two cards in her deck.

Cana turned them around one by one.

One of the cards was a person standing before the forest. A long haired blue girl that was standing before the forest – the forest seemed to pull its tree apart and beneath its roots was a hidden red-ish path. The red bath seemed bloody, but if you see close enough you could see a wolf that held a human arm, deep inside the forest – it was painting the path with it.

Juvia grimaced and gulped at the thought.

The other card was what frightened Juvia. The card showed a building caught in flames. It was exactly like her dream.

Juvia wide eyes stared at Cana as she heard that it said, 'Let the nightmares come in' before turning off her lights. All the time, Gray was staring through the glass door at Juvia, shaking and it was not from the cold.

_So what are your thoughts about this chapter? Thank you again to the following reviewers: TheGruviaFeels, mgaa,winterliebend,Guest,slopes, TheLittleKittyMeows,Lilyflower309. Also a huge thank you for those reading this story, whether you like it or not – thank you for your time. Sorry for the Grammar/spelling. _

Next chapter: Enter the Forest

Juvia-chan what are you doing? Mirajane asked

"Juvia was- Juvia was just wondering. The forest seems to be enchanting and talking to Juvia. But why is Mira-san here?" Juvia said as she felt like she was caught from stealing a jar of cookies.

"I came over to deliver you're grocery. Remember, you forgot to take them with you. Elfman and Lucy are handling with the customers in the meantime"

"Oh, but Juvia wants to know how did you know she was here?" Juvia said as she scratched her forehead.

Mira-san smiled as she replied that it was a lucky guess. Her smile quickly vanished as she told Juvia not to go in this forest alone again. It was too dangerous. The forest enchants victims to go in. But once in they never see the light.

Juvia eyes widened.

"This remote barn belonged to once a famous and grand guild. Long story short – it was destroyed and abandon. Trees began to grow around it – people believed it to be haunted by the spirits on the murdered guild."

Mira-san took Juvia's hand and led her out, before she could ask any more questions. Juvia turned to see the barn out of her site.

"Mira-san, Juvia needs to know who is haunting Juvia? What was the guild name?"

Mirajane paused and turns to stare at Juvia with a blank look but her eyes held deep sadness.

"Fairy Tail" Mirajane sighed, as she whispered something to no-one in particular, but Juvia caught it.

"He never wanted to leave you behind"


	6. Enter the Forest

**An update on my bday ****J****fun times.**

'Let the nightmares come in'

Juvia shivered. She couldn't stop her thoughts. She was too busy in her own world; that she failed to see Elfman standing in front of her. In his small hands, he was holding a small blank envelope to her. He was tugging at the hem of her long navy coat. When he wasn't getting any response from the blue haired women, he took a deep breath and shouted.

"MAN!"

Juvia jumped at his high pitched voice. Her once dazed eyes blinked till it was fully aware of her surroundings. There she saw Elfman on his tiptoes, trying to give her the piece of paper. Juvia couldn't help but pat his head. She gave him a small smile, before he went rushing to the back room – probably finding his nii-chan.

Juvia opened the crumbled folded letter. She examined the scruffy writing – and knew exactly who it was.

'Juvia, I'll be arriving there next week"

'Gajeel' Juvia thought. Inside the envelope was a ball of black fur. 'That's got to be from Panther Lily – he's not going to be one happy cat' Juvia thought as she smiled at the letter. She was happy to have some company. Not saying that Mirajane, Lucy and Levy weren't pleasant company. It was just good to have someone who knew her past to come. She thought about cooking him a meal. As she picked up all the tin cans of food – trying to find any source of metal – she couldn't exactly go up to Mirajane and ask for iron. It would just seem strange; and she does not want any unwanted attention coming her way.

Whilst paying for the food she brought, she saw Gray walking off. 'Gray always waited for Juvia – he can't be hungry.' Juvia thought. Concern and worried crossed over her face. She quickly asked if Mirajane could hold these for a short moment. Mirajane nodded, as she saw Juvia made a quick dash over to Gray. 'The tables have turned around' Juvia thought as she tried to keep up to where Gray was going.

The lone wolf was dashing out of the village. His breathe puffing out steam as the icy cold wind blew suddenly. Whether he knew that Juvia was chasing him – she had no idea. Juvia couldn't see him, as the icy wind blew against her face. But it was her will and concern over the wolf, which kept her going. She didn't know how far she was running – until she was in front of the forest.

Gray was no-where in sight. The trees creaked and moaned. Juvia remembered the card that Cana showed, not long ago. 'Juvia must face it – Gray will not hurt Juvia. 'Juvia thought with a determined look. She stepped inside and the trees parted, the roots were being pulled up – and Juvia could see a yellow-ish path. Different compared to the bloody red, that Cana's card showed.

Juvia didn't think twice before entering. As soon as she entered, the trees slammed its roots down to the ground. It moans and a crack echoed throughout the misty forest. Juvia moved forward and looked around whilst following the yellow path. Everywhere she went – it looked the same. She must have been walking there for hours. The trees were constantly moaning and it sounded like they were talking to each other. It creaked and brushed their branches at each other. No sign of life – could be seen. 'Is Juvia going in circles?' Juvia thought. Fear emitted from her eyes as she realised that the yellow path had vanished.

There in front of Juvia was a small clearing and in the middle was a derelict barn. 'An empty Barn in the middle of forest' Juvia thought as she tilted her head.

She was standing outside of the barn, observing it. Spider webs and dead leaves covered everywhere on top of the barn. You could hardly see the wooden structure as weeds and thorns were wrapped around it. Judging by its tilt and structure- it does not seem like a stable building. It has burnt patches at random spots, with some major and minor holes. However despite all the damages, the heavy and fine details of the wooden door were well kept.

'Someone or somebody must be inside, maybe they can help Juvia get out of here' Juvia thought. She pushed the door and it strangely felt light. She coughed at the dusts that were emitted around her. There was nothing inside but rotten round tables and broken wooden chairs. Juvia wiped at the closest wooden table, a thick layer of dust and cobwebs covered her fingers. This table was covered with cuts, a crack and dents were found. It seemed to have been burnt in some parts.

Juvia closed her eyes, as she tried to investigate what happened here. Her fingers caress the cuts on the table. A huge fight was here. The evidence showed it was a struggle. Unconsciously, Juvia tears caressed down, as she slowly walked over at the counter. Glasses were broken around it and Juvia did not dare touch anything around her. This was no ordinary barn – it felt familiar to Juvia. And she had no idea of why it did.

A gentle cold wind seeped into the room – and Juvia felt comfort. She twirled around and saw Gray. He was looking inside and whining. Juvia ran to him but he seemed to be running away from her. "Gray!" Juvia called for the wolf. But once she stepped outside she was greeted by Mirajane.

"Juvia-chan what are you doing?" Mirajane asked with a stern look across her once gentle face.

"Juvia was- Juvia was just wondering. The forest seems to be enchanting and talking to Juvia. But why is Mira-san here?" Juvia said as she felt like she was caught from stealing a jar of cookies. She looked around for the lone wolf – only to again find nothing.

"I came over to deliver your grocery. Remember? You forgot to take them with you. Elfman and Lucy are handling with the customers in the meantime" Mirajane explained, behind her was Laxus – who was still wearing his headphones, but he was giving a deep frown at Juvia.

"Oh, but Juvia wants to know how did you know she was here?" Juvia said as she scratched her forehead.

Mira-san smiled as she replied that it was a lucky guess. Her smile quickly vanished as she told Juvia not to go in this forest alone again. It was too dangerous.

"The forest enchants victims to go in. But once in they never see the light again." Mirajane explained. Laxus seemed to be smirking behind Mirajane, as he crossed his arms together.

Juvia eyes widened.

"This remote barn belonged to once a famous and grand guild. Long story short – it was destroyed and abandon. Trees began to grow around it – people believed it to be haunted by the spirits of the murdered guild members."

Mira-san took Juvia's hand and led her out, before she could ask any more questions. Juvia turned to see the barn out of her site. Laxus trailing behind them, as his blasted music was covering the moaning trees. Once they were out of the forest, Juvia turned around – she needed to know.

"Mira-san, Juvia needs to know who is haunting her. What was the guild name?"

Mirajane paused and turns to stare at Juvia with a blank look but her eyes held deep sadness. Laxus sighed as his head bowed.

"Fairy Tail"

Juvia eyes widened. 'That name. Those empty boxes in her house. But why and how?' Juvia thought. She took the grocery basket that Mirajane was holding and thanked her. Mirajane gave her a concern gentle smile before saying if she wants to talk – she'll be at the store. With that, she waved goodbye as she walked to the village. Laxus, however, looked up at Juvia and glared at her. Once again, he seemed to hear their conversation whilst wearing those headphones.

"What colour was the path?" Laxus said straightly. His sharp eyes trained at Juvia's. Juvia whispered "yellow" before Laxus's eyes widened and nodded. He made an 'hmph' noise before he caught up to Mirajane. As soon as he made to her side, she slapped the back of his head. He glared at her whilst she seemed to whispering something harsh to him. Laxus waved at Juvia without looking back. Juvia had to giggle – it seems like Mira-san was teaching Laxus some basic manners. Juvia glanced back at the forest. She sighed and headed home.

Over the next couple of days, things were back to being the "normal". She would wake up early to go to work, greeting Gray who was waiting outside her cottage. He walked with her to the village. Have lunch with Mirajane, Lucy or Levy. Then she would get to work at bookstore, then head off home with Gray following her, to end the day. Although the nightmares, felt more real every night she slept.

Juvia began speaking to Gray more often, even though it would only tilt its head in response or roll around in the snow occasionally. She felt more comfortable with Gray and she knows it's the same with Gray. One morning, Juvia had something in her hand; Gray tried to sniff what it was. His tail was whipping around as he displayed his curiosity and excitement. He trailed behind Juvia; his eyes were always looking at her hand.

"I think Gray is lonely, that's why he is in village, for comfort." Juvia said as she began their conversation.

Gray paused briefly, and stopped wagging its tail. His head tilted towards her. He gave a short whine.

"But Juvia does not want Gray to experience loneliness, like Juvia has." With that, Juvia lifted up her good luck necklace and approached to Gray. Gray did not move from his spot. He stared hard at the necklace before it – as if it was going to hurt him.

Juvia attached it to his neck. She then stood up to admire it. The silver chain with the sword attached, suited his dark fur nicely.

"It suits you Gray! Remember that you are not alone. Juvia will always be here for Gray!" Juvia said with a gentle smile, as she patted the wolf's head before stopping when she heard its cries.

Gray started to give out cries, as it hung its head low. Juvia found it painful to watch him, and was about to pet its head again. It turned and rushed to the forest. Juvia, at first, wanted to give chase but thought against it. 'Maybe Gray wants to be alone for a while.' Juvia thought.

Juvia carried on with her day without Gray. People around her would whisper or comment on how the wolf stopped following her. Some comments were based around 'it has found a new owner, because Juvia was abusing it' or 'it hates outsiders'. Juvia ignored them.

'Gajeel will come tomorrow.' Juvia thought with a smile. She was trying to think positively – and not be bothered by their views.

When she went inside the Strauss store, she was instantly greeted by Mirajane, who came rushing to her side. She looked at Juvia sternly; she whispered to Juvia's ears and said to meet her outside the forest at dark.

Juvia eyes widen as she was about to question her. Mirajane placed her finger on her lips to silence her. She then pointed to a man who seems to be sleeping, at the corner of the store. Juvia could not see the man clearly – but she was sure he was not breathing. Juvia turned her head to Mirajane. She dismissed her work throughout today, and said for her to stay at home. She then turned to look at the man cautiously.

Juvia casually left the store and walked straight home. Once home, a sudden misty cold wind surrounded her cottage. But she was able to see a shadowy figure staggering against the wind; it was passing her cottage but just barely. It seemed like it wasn't able to see cottage cause of the dense mist.

But this does not comfort her.

This meant she was being followed.

She heard a loud distraught scream with a following ground-shaking slam. The whole cottage shook from the impact – but she can't see anything. A tree's moan can be heard after that.

She shivered and waited for night to come, like Mirajane commanded.

The light fall, and darkness came. Juvia was standing outside the forest, but there were no sign of Mirajane or anyone. The mists were cleared – but she did not see anybody; or the shadowy figure that was following her, this morning. Juvia clutched her doll closely; praying it wouldn't rain especially at this night. A faint hissing noise came from behind her; Juvia jumped. Light rain showers appeared and Juvia tightly held the doll.

"Whose there?" Juvia called

"Juvia come into the forest, quickly" a voice in the forest came. It sounded like Mirajane.

Juvia twirled around trying to spot her. So she stood incredibly close to the forest, but did not dare to step in. Fearing it was a trap. A growl emerged and a familiar dark pair of blue eyes gleamed straight at Juvia. Juvia was in shock at what happened next. She did not have time to react.

Gray snatched her teru teru bozu doll!

She quickly gave chase, that doll was important to Juvia. It was the one her mother made for her. She rushed in and followed Gray's track. It seems to be leading her straight to the barn. The tracks made Juvia cautious though, the paws has transformed into human footprints – bigger than Juvia's feet. Juvia heard noises as she approached the barn. The once remote barn transformed, as bright yellow lights glowed through the opened windows. But the barn from this morning, was in need for repairs, fixing and cleaning – definitely not a day worth of work.

She heard laughter coming from the barn. Warm laughter and singing could be heard inside. She peeked inside and found a gather of people with their undamaged wooden round tables, sitting on their unbroken chairs. Drinks and hot food were handed to them around.

"What do you mean you lost her, Teme?"

"Tch. I didn't lose her flamehead. She'll get here soon."

"You wanna go, ice princess?!"

Juvia quickly spotted a pink haired man punching in the air. But her gaze shifted to the half-naked man. 'He's holding Juvia's doll in his hand!' Juvia thought. He stuffed the doll in his back trouser's pocket. Juvia frowned at this.

"Like I'm going to lose to you, teme!"

A full on fight between the two males went on, in the middle of the room. But everyone seemed to ignore them – as if it was normal. A pair of trousers flew out and landed near the entrance.

'There's Juvia's doll' Juvia gleamed and smile. 'All she need to do is sneak in and grab the doll'

She sneaked in quietly and took her doll. She stopped, when the pink haired mage breathe out fire. 'They are mages?!' Juvia stared in shock. The half-naked man then combat the attack, he quickly produced an ice shield. But that wouldn't hold the fire. So he quickly made an ice trail around the room. Juvia had to move out the way when the ice trailed in front of her. The ice mage then punched the pink haired mage around the ice trail he made. The pink haired mage then was sliding around the room, with a flying blue cat following him. It wasn't until the blue cat landed in front of Juvia. Juvia's eyes widened. Its huge eyes stared at Juvia as it cried loudly. "Juvia!" it called. The music came to a stop. And Juvia thought about readying her magic. But she does not want to cause any trouble.

The fight between the two mage stopped. The ice mage eyes widened at the sight of Juvia. Everyone in the barn stopped at the sight of Juvia's presence. They look like they have seen a ghost. Juvia glanced at the wall at her side. Hundreds of portraits pictures were hanging – one of the many included her. 'Is Juvia being targeted?' She went into a defense stance. Juvia's eyes went straight to the ice mage, as she saw he was wearing her good luck chain.

'That necklace belongs to Gray! That mage is a thief.' Juvia thought. The rain poured heavily as she glared at the half naked man. Who was still staring at her in awe.

"Juvia is not here to cause any trouble. Juvia just want to get her stuff back." Juvia pointed at the half naked man, and called. "That necklace does not belong to you, sir"

The half-naked man shook out from his imagination and smirk.

He coughed, before he said "Oh, I think it does."

Juvia scowled. "No it doesn't. It belongs to Gray."

The pink haired mage seems to be chuckling in the background. The blonde lady beside him was patting his back, as he began to have a coughing fit.

Juvia kept her emotionless face at the half-naked man, whilst he was giving her a boyish smirk.

"If you want it, come and get it"

Juvia shot a huge beam of hot water. The half-naked man eyes widened and barely dodged it. But the water followed him. He then was pushed against to the picture wall. He glanced behind him and glared at the water; he shouted.

"ICE MAKE:WALL!" Juvia's eyes widen as she recalled that voice. The boiling water pushed against the ice wall and was slowly melting it.

"Enough!" the red haired commanded. She gave an aura that showed her strength, and those who dared threaten her – has another thing coming at them.

Juvia seized her magic and looked at the red haired mage. 'Juvia is outnumbered' She thought. But she did not stop her defense stance. She dropped her guard when Mirajane suddenly appeared.

"Don't be afraid Juvia chan. Please. We can explain everything." Mirajane gentle smile displayed.

"Why are you helping them? They are stealing!" Juvia said harshly to Mirajane.

But once Juvia took in her surroundings more, she was holding her breathe. This was exactly her dream. It was that dream.

Everyone stood up from their tables as they held their mugs up high. The ice mage walked up to her, his smirk was gone. Juvia readied herself. She would not be fooled again!

Mirjane spoke out. "Gomen Juvia, but I guess we are still amending broken bones these past 4 years."

The ice mage came to a stop in front of her, he lifted his hand. His hands were shaking. And Juvia flinched away from him. But he quickly tucked a hair strand behind her ear. Juvia instantly held her breathe, as she stared at those familiar eyes. 'Gray?' She thought.

"You came home. After all these years of waiting – I knew you would return to me, Juvia." He said. His strong arms wrapped around Juvia.

**Okay….this chapter was kinda rushed ~(I was suppose to make this chapter split into 2 or 3 more chapt) – but I think the story progress was a bit slow…so heres a bit of gruvia. Trying to make this story short, as I can. Enjoy and sorry for the grammar/spelling. Thank you for your time, reviews, support, advices and so forth ****J**

**Next chapter: ?**

He held his breathe

"I can explain everything, Juvia"


End file.
